voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Myzax
Myzax, also known as the Galactic Gladiator, is an alien who remained undefeated in the Galra Empire's arena until Shiro fought him for Zarkon's entertainment during Shiro's year as a Galra prisoner. Initially, Matthew Holt was intended to fight Myzax, but Shiro faked a bloodthirsty desire for battle and attacked Matt, minorly injuring him so the Galra would have Shiro fight instead, and thus saving Matt's life. Shiro was able to discover Myzax's attack pattern and ended up victorious, earning the title of Champion. Xi witnessed these events. After Shiro becomes the Black Paladin with the return of Voltron, Haggar uses her dark magic and Galra technology to turn Myzax into a Robeast fueled by revenge. History The Gladiator used to be a monster that fought for the Galra Empire against prisoners of the Galra. He was supposed to be the opponent of Matt Holt when Shiro saved him by injuring him. The Gladiator was undefeated, but Shiro managed to defeat him by recognizing that the weakness of the weapon was after it's third strike. Shiro managed to defeat the Gladiator and earned the nickname "Champion" as a result. Shiro learns all of this from Xi, one of the rescued Galra prisoners. Following Myzax's defeat and presumed death, his mind was put into a the body of a Robeast by Haggar who sent it to kill the Paladins on Arus. It's arrival coincided with Pidge and Shiro attaneoting to find th location of Matt and Samuel Holt in a downed Galra ship, a search they were forced to abandon when Myzax's giant pond landed, and crushed the wreck. Myzax then emerged, and attacked. Realising that a lion alone could not take down the Robeast, the team formed Voltron and engaged it. During the battle, Shiro discovered that the Robeast was the gladiator he slew in the pits, and used this knowlage to gain the upper hand on Myzax. Keith was then able to form the sword, cleaving through Myzax's body, making the Robeast explode, killing it. Haggar was furious with her creations death, and promised to make a stronger beast to claim Voltron. Weapons & Abilites Normal Before the becoming a Robeast, Myzax was a skilled gladiator and remained undefeated until his fight against Shiro. He wielded a wand with a purple energy ball that could be thrown and called back. However, Myzax's weakness was that the energy ball needed to be recharged after three throws. Robeast As the Galactic Gladiator Robeast, Myzax retains all of his combative abilities including his signature wand, but on a much larger scale. Thanks to the size and power increase of the wand, the energy ball is much more destructive, capable of even damaging Voltron. However, much like his original form, the Galactic Gladiator's energy ball has to be recharged after three throws. Gallery Official stats - Robeast (Myzax).png|Official stats. Myzax in chains.png|Myzax in chains Myzax has teeth.png First Robeast.png|Zarkon watches the creation of the first Robeast. 61. Evil gladiator in coffin thingy.png|Myzax's consciousness being transferred into the frame of the first Robeast. 15. Myzax the Gladiator.png|The Galra's infamous gladiator. 51. The first Robeast.png|The first (ro)Beast. Robeast M.png|Ready for a fight. Robeast M back view.png Robeast M three quarter turn.png 81. First Robeast after its transformation.png|Now... 82. First Robeast before its transformation.png|...and Then. Myzax Swing.png Robeast M Red Lion.png S4E04.261. Voltron enters the show for realz this time.png|A holographic recreation used during recruitment shows for the Voltron Alliance. S4E04.262a. Voltron vs hologram Myzax 2.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Robeasts Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Deceased